When Nobody Wants Me
by MidnightGenius
Summary: Voldemort is dead. Harry killed him. But everybody has turned their back on him. Is death the only way the pain will stop? Or will somebody Harry never expected show him the love he needs. HD
1. Chapter 1

When Harry Potter defeated Voldemort, there was no longer a place for him in the wizarding world. All had turned their backs to him, thinking him to be the next great 'dark lord'. The muggle world also held no welcoming arms for him. Harry Potter was, undoubtedly, alone in the world. He didn't know where he was, didn't care really. He was on a hill somewhere… or was he in a clearing in a forest… He wondered, briefly, how long it would take for him to die. The war was over, the world didn't need him anymore; nor, it seemed, did they want him. It was at this moment that he recalled a line from a movie that Dudley had watched once. Something about what people love more than a hero, is to see a hero fall, fail, die trying. It certainly seemed to apply here.

Someone did find him though, someone called his name. It wasn't Ron or Hermione, no; they had abandoned him long ago. He had probably scared them of with his oh-so-scary 'dark powers'. This person had blonde hair, and looked like something of an angel to Harry.

"Potter? Harry Potter? What are you doing out here?"

"Leave me alone Malfoy." Harry said tiredly.

"What ever for?"

"I just want to die, can't you let me die?" Harry questioned softly, having no energy or will left to argue with Draco Malfoy.

"Do you even know where you are?" Malfoy was getting closer. Harry wondered why he bothered.

"No." He replied flatly. He didn't know, and he didn't care. He just lay and wanted for death.

"I'm not letting you die so close to where I live Potter." His voice held none of what Harry was used to. It was more than unemotional, but less than kind. Harry made no reply when Draco picked him up, said nothing when he carried him away. Truthfully, he didn't care. Anywhere, anything, even death would be better than Harry's current situation. If the great Draco Malfoy wanted him, at least somebody did. Nobody wanted him, nobody cared. Except...maybe… one person who he thought never would.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco set Harry down on a couch that sat facing away from a fireplace. "I know how hard it is to live without love, but it's not impossible."

"How do you know?"

"For as long as I have known, Harry, there has never been love in this house."

"Never been…" Harry coughed a few times. He didn't know how long he had spent on that hill… or clearing…but he was obviously sick with something. "That explains a lot."

"Hush, you're here now, you're safe with me." Draco sat behind Harry, held him leaned up against his chest, and helped him with a glass of water.

"s-sorry." Harry coughed again.

"It's alright." Draco set the glass down on the nearby table, and held Harry as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Harry woke up, he was in a bed and Draco was asleep in a chair next to him. He looked around the room, it looked like it was Draco's, and he wondered aloud where his parents were. 

"Mother's dead, father's in Azkaban. Not that I care much."

"But they were your parents." Harry coughed a few times, but it was not nearly as bad as it had recently been.

"They were my parents in name only; they cared about neither each other, nor me. The closest thing to an act of love I got from mother was naming Severus my godfather."

"He's your-" Harry's sentence was interrupted by another coughing fit.

"You need rest." Draco got up from his chair and made to leave, only to be stopped by Harry's failed attempt to grab his wrist and a weak 'stay.' Harry's eyes were pleading and his relief was evident when Draco sat back in the chair beside him and held his hand with a gentle smile. "If you want me to Harry, I'll stay."

* * *

The next time Harry woke, there was a warm weight on his chest. When he looked down to investigate, what he saw made him stop breathing temporarily. Draco Malfoy was asleep, with his head on Harry Potter. The only thought going through his head was how much Malfoy looked like an angel. Only later, after Draco had woken and carried him downstairs for some food, did it occur to him that the reason he felt like this was because Draco was showing him kindness and compassion when all the world turned its back to him. So caught up was he in his thoughts that he did not hear Malfoy calling for him until he was in front of his face. 

"Harry?"

"Sorry," Harry blushed. "I was thinking."

"Don't think too hard, Remus will be here soon." Draco backed off.

"What?"

"You really weren't listening, were you?" When Harry shook his head, Draco continued. "I've owled Remus, he's been looking all over for you. Seemed to think I'd know more than anyone else would."

"He probably just wants to abandon me like everybody else." Harry muttered quietly.

But Draco still heard him. He rushed forward to Harry. "Harry, Harry no." One hand was on Harry's shoulder while the other was on his cheek. "He would never abandon you."

"Why shouldn't he? I'm-"

"The son of one of his best friends and the killer of the man who murdered him."

"But I'm-"

"The only person I've got left."

Both Harry and Draco looked up to see Remus Lupin standing in the doorway.


End file.
